


The Party

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [13]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Marie's engagement takes an interesting twist ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> my latest ttt submission ...

“Why are you even wearing a tie?” Marie asked as she was endeavoring to tie it.

“I don’t want to look like a slob, angel,” I replied softly.

“But your mom said it was casual,” she argued.

I smiled at her. I actually had no intention of wearing the tie, but I loved having her so close to me.

“True, but I know how much you love me in a tie,” I smirked.

She chuckled. “You think you’re funny, eh?”

I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately. Marie sighed.

“I may think I’m funny, but I KNOW that I love you, and that I am the luckiest man on earth,” I said tenderly.

She giggled. “Can the luckiest man on earth let me go and finish getting ready?”

“Of course, angel. Chris and Elsa will be here soon anyway,” I said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs.

My mum and sister were hosting an engagement party for us tonight. The guest list was small: my mum and sister, Ben and Sophie, Chris and Elsa, my dad, Marie’s best friend Katrina, and a few other friends and relatives.

We hadn’t wanted a party at all, but my mum insisted. She had liked Marie from the moment they met, for which I was so thankful. My mum hadn’t liked ANY of the other women that I had dated. She told us it was nothing fancy, just a little get together to celebrate our engagement.

Marie was also somewhat hesitant, but my sister convinced her.

A knock interrupted my thoughts, and soon Chris was seated with me in the living room, as Elsa went upstairs to help Marie finish.

“You look nervous, mate,” Chris said.

“I am. I don’t really want to do this. I have a bad feeling about tonight,” I replied.

“Why?” he asked.

“My mum and dad and the relatives in the same house usually doesn’t end well …” I answered.

“Maybe with us there it’ll be ok. Besides, I can’t imagine your mum wants to ruin this for you,” Chris said.

I laughed. “It never starts out that way, but usually winds up as a train wreck!”

Chris was about to answer when he stopped. He looked a bit stunned.

“Are you all right?” I asked my friend.

“You may not be,” he answered cryptically, nodding to the stairs.

I gasped as I saw Marie. She really did look like an angel. She was wearing a pale blue dress which accentuated her curves and her beige stilettos.

Elsa heard me and smiled. Turning to Marie she said, “I think he approves!”

My heart soared as I saw Marie blush, and looked at me.

“Is it ok? Is it too much?” she asked as she approached me.

“You look stunning, angel. It’s perfect,” I replied as I kissed her softly.

“Well then … I guess we’re off!” said Chris, as he led us out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were about 2 hours into the party, and things seemed to be going well. Everyone was behaving – for now – and we were all enjoying ourselves. It was nice.

When we arrived, everyone was already there and my family was very impressed with Marie. My dad complimented and praised her whenever he could.

Ben was warming up to her too, as he had been a little cool towards Marie at first. I never understood why, but she had suggested that maybe he was just looking out for me. Sophie thought she was great.

My mum had the party catered, so she kept an eye on everything. The food was great – she had ordered a variety of dishes, and the cake my sister got looked delicious.

Mum had called everyone in to the dining room to toast us before we cut the cake.

“I just want to thank you all for coming this evening to celebrate such a joyous occasion. My Tom has finally found his mate, and I couldn’t be more pleased. Marie is a truly lovely woman, and they are very happy,” she paused as our guests smiled and nodded.

“So if you will please raise your glasses, and join me in wishing my son and his beautiful finance a wonderful marriage!” she finished happily.

Everyone wished us well, and we were about to cut the cake when my dad stepped forward.

Marie and I exchanged a worried glance, and set the knife down.

“When I first met Marie, I knew that this amazing woman was perfect for MY son. She is his match in so many ways, and his superior in others!” he said, earning a few chuckles from the small crowd.

“I also saw the look my son gave her … it was full of such passion that I knew he was smitten. And to have witnessed their love grow has been a privilege. So, if you please, join me in wishing my son and my new daughter a lifetime of love and happiness …” he finished, tears in his eyes.

Again, everyone cheered us, and I took the opportunity to kiss Marie sweetly.

We cut the cake, and the caterer began to slice it for the guests.

Marie and I were sitting in the living room with Chris, Elsa, Ben, Sophie, and Marie’s friend Katrina when we noticed my mum follow my dad into the kitchen.

“Oh no,” I sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked.

I gestured toward the kitchen. “This can’t be good.”

Marie took my hand and squeezed it supportively.

Within minutes, nearly everyone was in the kitchen arguing. My mum had been upset not only that dad had wanted to make his own toast, but that he emphasized the “my” son. Then the others were taking sides, and it turned nasty.

Marie was slowly rubbing my back in an effort to make me feel better.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” I muttered grumpily.

No one spoke for a few moments, and then Chris nudged me.

“Why don’t you and Marie leave? They’re not going to notice,” Chris suggested.

“When they do figure it out, we’ll lay a massive guilt trip on them,” Ben added.

I turned to look at Marie. She wanted to say something but hesitated.

“Go ahead angel. Tell me what you’re thinking,” I encouraged.

“I don’t want to leave. Your mom and sister planned this for us. Maybe we can just sneak off for a bit? And then …” she said.

“And then what?” Katrina asked.

Marie glanced at me before continuing. “Well, maybe one of you could ask where we were. That might make them realize what they’re doing. I honestly don’t think that they intended for this to happen,” she said.

Sophie smiled at me. “That’s a great idea! We’ll give you about 15 minutes and then we’ll put your plan into action!”

“Make sure one of you has your phone with you. We’ll text you when you should reappear,” Elsa said.

I was still sitting there, miserable about what was happening. Suddenly, Chris smacked my arm, and leaned over.

“Take her to your old room,” he whispered, winking at me.

I chuckled, and nodded. I took Marie’s hand and we snuck out of the living room and headed upstairs.

I led Marie into my old room, and locked the door behind us. I set my phone on the dresser, and walked over to her. Wrapping my arms around her, I nuzzled her neck.

“Tom,” she sighed.

I turned her around and looked into her eyes. My heart melts every time she looks at me. I kissed her, softly at first, tightening my hold on her. I brushed my tongue against her lips, and she quickly parted them for me.

We moaned into the kiss, and I felt her hands wrap around my waist.

I broke our embrace, and grabbed the hem of her dress.

“Tom? … We can’t do this here!” she protested.

I groaned as I saw the pale blue lace lingerie revealed.

“We can, and we’re going to … NOBODY is going to ruin this night for us,” I said as I picked her up and placed her on the bed.

I smiled as she hungrily watched me undress myself. She gasped as she saw me naked under my trousers.

As I walked toward her, she unfastened her bra, letting it slip off her shoulders. The sight of her bare breasts nearly did me in.

I crawled onto the bed, stopping only to slide her panties down. I hovered over her, placing gentle kisses along her neck, the swell of her breasts, her abdomen.

Knowing that we didn’t have a lot of time, and given how aroused we both were, I wasted no time in sliding into her. We both moaned as our bodies became one, and I stayed still for a moment, relishing the feeling of her enveloping me.

“Tom … please …” she pleaded softly.

I kissed her before I started, trying to go slowly. But my need to feel her moving with me was too much, and I began thrusting faster.

Soon we were both panting, getting closer to that amazing moment. I loved watching her come undone beneath me.

“Tom …” I knew she was close; we were both close. But she seemed to be holding back, waiting for me.

“Let go for me …” I panted.

“Tom!” she screamed as her orgasm consumed her. Feeling her nails dig into my shoulders pushed me over the edge, and I growled her name as I released inside of her.

Without breaking our union, I rolled us onto our sides. She snuggled into my chest, and sighed.

“I love you, so much, but I can’t believe we just did this in your mother’s house with all those people downstairs,” she said quietly.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. “I have a small confession to make angel.”

She glanced up at me. “Yes …”

I blushed, as I couldn’t believe I was actually going to tell her. “I was planning on doing this all along. You looked so stunning in that dress, and I was struggling all through dinner. When the fight erupted, my excitement disappeared. But then Chris actually suggested it, so I figured why not?”

She giggled. “You are so crazy!”

“But you love me …”

Marie leaned up and kissed me. “Yes, I do.”

A little while later we were getting dressed and trying to make ourselves presentable again when my phone vibrated.

“I guess that’s our cue,” Marie said, fixing her hair.

I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. “I love you so much angel. Thank you.”

She turned to look at me. “For what?”

“For indulging me,” I said, winking at her.

She kissed me, and we headed downstairs.

A rousing cheer from our friends arose as we reached the landing.

Chris slapped me on the back, and whispered, “Feeling better mate?”

I looked at Marie, and smiled. “Much … I think we need more parties like this!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
